


Give Thanks

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Friday, Breakfast, Enby reader, Fire Powers, Gen, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Other, Pie, Pyro - Freeform, Sugar, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, enby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: You get up early on Black Friday and decide to hoard the sweets while everybody is out shopping. But somebody is mad you beat him to it.





	Give Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Thanksgivingy for the holiday but like also fuck Thanksgiving??  
> Happy Indigenous Peoples Day!

It's after 6am and while a lot of the mansion has gone out to get a start on shopping you're a smart cookie that's been buying Christmas gifts secretly all year. Black Friday means more than chaos for your anxiety and thus your powers.  
After last year's Old Navy fire you're not allowed back in that shopping centre anyway and it's safer that you stay home. Home where nobody is here to monitor your dessert intake thus making it socially acceptable to have pie for breakfast.

You saunter your way down stairs into the kitchen. There's at least three dozen pies here and you're gonna take a hunk of each flavour available. Obviously Sweet Potato, Apple, some cranberry thing Colossus made that tasted alright and, as a member of the ABPLPP (Association of Black People who Like Pumpkin Pie), you're taking a slice of that too, Neena can fight you. You decide to just grab an unopened container of whipped cream and dip your pieces indulgently since you're gonna be here a while. No sooner did you finish the Cranberry concoction did your life flash before your eyes in Cable form.

"You're gonna hate yourself for all this later."  
For someone half metal he sure doesn't make a lot of noise. You didn't hear him step in and you all about choked on your bite. He walks over to pour himself a cup of coffee -heavy cream no sugar like a "real manly man"- stirring particularly clinky.

You cough a bit to stop yourself from dying.  
"Jokes on you granddad, I already hate myself."

"Mmm. I remember that millennial humour. A lot of you die early."  
He sits down across from you, sipping nonchalantly with one eyebrow raised. He thinks you're as easily disturbed as the rest but it's gonna take more than that to mix you up.

You place a hand over your heart and inhale dramatically.  
"That's more comforting than you'll ever know."  
You clean off your fork in your mouth and pull it out with a *smack* and a grin.  
"I see the geriatric in the future get up just as early as they do now."

"Someone has to keep making sure you don't eat your way into a diabetic coma."

You gasp in mock shock.  
"So you've been watching me Nathan?"  
He looks over his mug at you, unamused.  
"What leave-in did I use last night?"

He gently sets his cup down and and looks at you less than thrilled that he knows the answer.  
"Strawberry. But I can smell you from here."  
He points at your buffet and props a foot up on the chair next to him.  
"Just gonna hog the only cut pumpkin pie for your shit decision of a breakfast then?"

"There's like 10 more pumpkin over there you really don't have to nag me about this one."

"Colossus will notice if another one was cut into this early."

"Awww are you afraid of the Tin man?"  
The idea of Cable being afraid of anybody is, in itself, hilarious.

"No. But I don't feel like sitting through another lecture about the moderation of sugar."  
Cable can technically choose not to attend house meetings if he really wanted to, he's a whole ass adult. You're pretty sure he just wants to feel included in something again and let everyone else know he's there as well; community and all that jazz. Altough he does have a point, you're not that nice and he's just upset he didn't get his own sugar rush for breakfast.  
"Well you should've thought about that before teasing me. Maybe I would've been willing to share this bit with you."

"Don't be a brat."

"Tsk tsk. The way I see it, you're just mad you didn't get to it first. So you can either join me in my indulgence for the sake of this genocidal "holiday" and just ask for some pie, or you can miss out. Up to you."  
Quite satisfied with yourself you lean against the bar propping your head up in your hands, patiently awaiting his answer.

He leans back against his seat, arms folded, eyeing the situation in front of him.  
He stares you down hard for a long minute before sighing in defeat.  
"Pie."  
You slide the tin across the counter to him grinning in triumph.  
"I'll get some different topping though."  
You blow a raspberry which didn't seem to effect him one way or the other. 

He sits back down with his own gently used container of whipped cream and you slide him the box of plastic forks.  
"Resist the urge to eat with your hands."

He dramatically rolls his head back leaning in your direction.  
"Thanks."


End file.
